More Than Just Friends?
by CommGrl2
Summary: Jess is there for Rory when Dean dumps her. The rating is just to be safe . Chapter 5 coming soon...I hope :-/
1. Late night tears

A little background to my story... It's the beginning of Summer right after Rory's senior   
year. Rory decided to go to Yale so she could live at home. And now for the story...  
  
More than just friends?  
By Meg  
  
Jess had never really known what it was like to be loved by someone so much it made   
everything right in the world, until Rory... She had been his friend since he moved   
to Stars Hollow almost two years ago. He loved her more than life it's self.   
  
They had been there for each other whenever one of them needed a friend to laugh   
with or to cry with or just to sit and be silent with. On this particular night Rory   
needed someone to comfort her, Dean had just broken up with her and called her she   
was a slut for sneaking around with Jess behind his back.  
  
Rory was standing in front of Luke's in the pouring rain at three in the morning.   
Jess was sitting at a table reading when he saw her standing at the door.  
  
"Geez Rory, what are you doing?" He asked when he opened the door.   
  
She looked upset, "I need a friend." She was crying.  
  
He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, "Let's go inside." He said.  
  
They got inside and went up to his room, he handed her a Metallica tee-shirt and a pair  
of pajama pants. She took them and went to the bathroom to change out of the wet clothes.   
When she came out of the bathroom she sat on his bed.  
  
"What happened?" He asked as he knelt down in front of her and took her hands in his.  
  
She blinked back some tears and took a deep breath, "Dean called me tonight, he told me   
I was a slut because I spend more time with you than I do with him."   
  
Jess looked shocked, "He called you a what?" He was pissed and she could tell, "He better   
hope I don't see him because if I..."  
  
"Jess don't." Rory said, cutting him off.  
  
His eyes softened and he nodded, "Okay, I won't." He said, "But I swear Rory, if he says   
anything like that again, if he looks at you wrong, if he even thinks about looking at you   
wrong... never mind." He said.  
  
Rory smiled, she knew Jess would be there for her, that's why she loved him so much. He was   
her best friend and he always knew how to make her feel better, "I love you."   
  
Jess kissed her on the cheek, "I love you too angel." He said, "Your mom gets home tomorrow?"   
He asked."  
  
Her mother went to see a fiend in Hartford for the weekend and she was coming back on Monday   
morning and going straight to work. "Technically she gets home today." She told him.  
  
He nodded and handed her a blanket, "Try to get some sleep." He said as he took a pillow off   
the bed.  
  
She smiled and tried to think about her friendship with Jess instead of Dean and what he had   
said to her. When she fell asleep Jess snuck into the living room and fell asleep on the couch.  
  
The next morning Jess went into his room and Rory was still fast asleep, "Rory, wake up." He   
said as he shook her a little.  
  
Rory opened her eyes, "I'm awake." She said.  
  
He was holding a cup of coffee, "Want some coffee?" He asked as he handed it to her.  
  
She sat up and smiled, "You are so good to me." She said before taking a sip of coffee.  
  
Jess smiled, "Do you want me to walk you home?" He asked.  
  
She nodded, "Are my clothes still in your bathroom?"  
  
"No, I washed and dried them for you." He said.  
  
She smiled, "Thanks."   
  
When Rory had gotten changed into her clean clothes she went down to the diner and saw Luke,   
"Where is Jess?" She asked.  
  
He pointed to the kitchen, "He'll be out in a sec." Luke said, "Did you sleep okay?" He asked.  
  
She nodded, "Yeah, I'm sorry if I disturbed you." She said.  
  
Luke shook his head, "You are always welcome here Rory, you're like family." He said.  
  
Rory smiled, "Thanks."  
  
"You ready?" Jess asked when he came out of the kitchen.  
  
Rory nodded and they left the diner together, "Thanks Jess."  
  
Jess smiled, "For what?"   
  
"For being such a great friend to me." She said.  
  
He shook his head, "Hey you're my best friend."  
  
They got to her house and she went in, "Do you want me to come in and check the house out for   
you?" He asked.  
  
She nodded, "Yeah, thanks."  
  
He went in and checked over the house and then he left.   
  
"Hey Michel, where is my mom?" Rory asked as she walked into the Inn  
  
Michel pointed to the kitchen, "She and Sookie are talking in the kitchen."   
  
Rory went into the kitchen and saw her mother, "How was the trip?" She asked.  
  
Lorelai smiled, "Hey, it was pretty good. How many parties did you throw while I was gone?"  
  
Rory looked at Sookie, "Was the final count six?"  
  
Sookie smiled and nodded, "I believe it was."  
  
Lorelai rolled her eyes, "Just six? Anything exciting happen while I was gone?"  
  
"Kirk got married and moved out of his mother's. Oh and Luke bought Doose's and turned it   
into a casino." Rory teased.  
  
"Okay, so this was just like every other weekend. Stars Hollow didn't even know I was gone."   
Lorelai said.  
  
Michel had just walked in and rolled his eyes, "We knew, it was quiet here...Nice and quiet."   
He said.   
  
Rory turned and looked at her mother, "Have I got some stuff to tell you." She said.  
  
Lorelai smiled, "Good or bad?" She asked.  
  
Rory shook her head, "Pretty bad, we'll talk at home."   
  
Lorelai nodded, "Okay, see you at home."   
  
"Bye." Rory waved at Sookie and then she left.  
  
After she left the inn Rory headed to Luke's for some lunch. When she walked in Dean and Jess   
were staring each other down, "What's going on here?" She asked.  
  
Jess was the first to look away and turned his full attention to Rory, "Just talking about   
the next Boy Scout meeting."   
  
Dean huffed and stormed out of Luke's, "What was that?" Rory asked.  
  
"He came in looking for trouble and I told him I didn't want to fight him." Jess told her.  
  
Bobette nodded, "That's the truth Hun, if I hadn't seen it myself I wouldn't have believed it.   
Dean came in as mad as I've ever seen him and told Jess to come outside and fight like a man."   
Bobette turned and pointed her finger at Jess, "You were a man not to fight just now."  
  
Jess smiled, "Thank you."  
  
Rory turned her attention beck to Jess, "What did he say?"  
  
"He came in and said something about going out back and settling this thing right here and   
now." Jess told her.  
  
Rory shook her head, "I'm sorry I got you into this Jess." She said, looking down at the floor.  
  
Jess lifted her chin and looked her right in the eyes, "You didn't bring me into this, this   
is my fault anyway." He told her.  
  
"How do you figure that?" She asked.  
  
"This started because I was taking you away from Dean." He said.  
  
Rory shook her head, "Jess you didn't make me spend time with you, that was my choice. This   
is Dean's fault, he is blowing this thing way out of proportion."  
  
Jess smiled, "I'm sorry I came between the two of you." He said, "If you want me to back off   
and let you work things out with him I will."  
  
Rory shook her head, "I would rather be with you than him."  
  
Jess smiled and kissed her on the forehead and returned to work.  
  
When Lorelai got home Rory was sitting in the living room reading, "Hey babe, what's going on?"  
  
Rory closed her book and motioned for her mother to come sit down, "It's a long story..." Rory   
filled her mother on the events of the last 24 hours.  
  
Lorelai sat there in shock for a second, "He called you a what?"   
  
Rory smiled, "Jess said the same thing when I told him."  
  
"I can't believe he said that." Lorelai was livid, "It was cool of Jess not to fight Dean,   
because we all know he could kick bag boy's butt."   
  
Rory nodded, "Bobette saw the whole thing, she said Dean came in and wanted to fight and Jess   
told him that he wasn't going to fight." Rory said.  
  
"I'm glad Jess has turned out to be such a great friend. He's a really nice guy." Lorelai said.  
  
Rory smiled, "He's great."  
  
Than night Rory was sitting in bed reading when she herd a light tap on her window. She looked   
over and saw Jess standing there, "What are you doing here?" She asked as she opened the window.  
  
Jess held up an envelope, "This is a letter from Yale, I got it two weeks ago." He said.  
  
Rory smiled, "Did you open it?" She asked.  
  
He shook his head, "I can't." He handed it to her, "You open it."  
  
She opened the letter and smiled, "You got in!"  
  
Jess smiled, "I did?"  
  
She nodded, "You only have three days left to let them know if you are coming."   
  
"I'll fax 'em." He said, then he leaned in the window and kissed Rory. It was a long sweet kiss   
and she didn't even expect it.  
  
When they parted she smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
The End...(Of part one anyway) 


	2. Cereal boxes, confessions, and coffee

The next morning when Rory woke up she went into the kitchen to find her mother reading   
the back of a cereal box, "What are you doing?" She asked.  
  
Lorelai looked up and smiled, "I want to join this club." She said, pointing to the box.  
  
Rory rolled her eyes, "We need to talk." She said, sitting down.  
  
Lorelai pushed the box aside and folded her hands on the table, "Okay."  
  
Rory cleared her thorat, "Well...Jess got into Yale." she said.  
  
Lorelai smiled, "Thats great."  
  
Rory nodded, "Yeah, he came over last night and told me...then he kissed me."   
  
Lorelai's jaw dropped, "Oh wow."  
  
Rory put her head in her hands, "I know what you're going to say, and I'm sorry."  
  
Lorelai shook her head, "Rory if it makes you happy then it makes me happy too."  
  
Rory looked up at her mother, "Really?"  
  
Lorelai nodded, "Your happiness means the world to me."   
  
Rory smiled, "Thanks."  
  
Lorelai reached for the cereal box, "We really should join this club."   
  
Rory snached the box away from her mother, "Lukes?"   
  
Lorelai smiled, "I thought you'd never ask."  
  
"Hey Luke." Lorelai said as the two girls walked into Luke's.  
  
"Hey, sit anywhere." Luke said, handing a man his breakfast.  
  
Lorelai and Rory sat down at a table and Luke brought them some coffee, "What are you two   
up to today?" He asked.  
  
"I think we're going to rent movies and pop popcorn and have a movie fest all day." Lorelai   
said.  
  
"Sounds fun." Luke said.  
  
"You and Jess can drop by and watch something if you want." Lorelai told him.  
  
Luke nodded, "We might."  
  
"Morning." Jess said as he walked in from the stairs.  
  
Rory smiled...well blushed is more like it, "Morning."  
  
"Hey Jess." Lorelai said.  
  
"Refill coffee." Luke said, handing him the coffee pot.  
  
Jess took it and smiled at Rory, "Refill?"   
  
Rory shook her head, "Not yet."  
  
When Jess walked off to fill coffee Lorelai smiled at Rory, "You blushed."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes, "I did not."  
  
Lorelai nodded, "Oh yes you did."  
  
"What movies do you want to rent?" Rory asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Hey Jess." Lorelai called.  
  
Jess turned around and walked to their table, "Refill?" He asked.  
  
"Sure, but that's not what I called you over here for. Does Luke have you working all day?"   
She asked.  
  
Jess shook his head, "I'm just filling coffee then I can leave, why?"  
  
"Rory and I were going to rent movies and pop popcorn do you want to join?"   
  
Jess smiled and looked at Rory, "I'd love to, what time?" He asked.  
  
"Give us an hour." Lorelai said, looking at her watch.  
  
"Okay, I'll bring the coffee." He said. 


	3. Movies and Tricks

Lorelai and Rory were at the movie store looking at all the chick flicks, "What about this one?" Lorelai asked, holding up Crossroads.  
  
Rory shook her head, "How 'bout no."   
  
Lorelai rolled her eyes and put it back on the shelf, "Party pooper."  
  
"You don't get to pic the movies anymore, not after the Joy Ride incident." Rory said.  
  
Lorelai folded her arms across her chest, "One bad movie and I'm branded for life."  
  
Rory held up Finding Forester, "You liked this one right?"  
  
Lorelai nodded, "Yeah."  
  
Rory added it to the stack they had picked, "I think four is enough." Rory looked at the stack, "Why are there five in this stack?" She asked looking at Kirk.  
  
"Finding Forester, Miss Congeniality, One Fine Day, Double Jepardy, and Rio Bravo." Kirk said.  
  
"John Wayne?" Rory asked, looking at her mother.  
  
Lorelai smiled, "Have you ever seen it?" She asked.  
  
Rory shook her head, "No, and I want to keep it that way."  
  
"Fine, take it out Kirk." Lorelai said.  
  
They got home and started fixing the popcorn, "Should we have candy too?" Lorelai asked.  
  
Rory smiled, "Yeah!" She said, sounding like a kid.  
  
Lorelai opened a cabinet and pulled out a bag of fun size candy, "Private stash."  
  
Rory handed her a bowl, "Don't forget cokes."  
  
Lorelai pulled a six pack of coke out of a sack, "I'm already there."  
  
They were about to take all the snacks into the living room when there was a knock on the front door, "I got it." Rory said, heading for the door.  
  
"Hey." Jess said when she opened the door, "I brought coffee."   
  
Rory took the thermos, "Come on in."  
  
"Hey Jess." Lorelai said from the living room.  
  
Jess waved at her, "Hey." He looked back at Rory and smiled, "So...What are we watching?"  
  
"Finding Forester." She said.  
  
Lorelai snuck into the kitchen and got her cell phone out of her purse and dialed her house number, "Oh I'll get it." She said picking up the phone after it rang, "Hello...Hey Sookie...You're kidding...Okay, I'll be right there." She hung up the phone and looked at Rory, "I have to go to the inn, I'll see you two later." She said walking out the door.  
  
Rory smiled, "You gotta love her." She said.  
  
Jess looked confused.  
  
"That was the oldest trick in the Lorelai Gilmore book." She said, walking over to the phone she dialed *69.  
  
"Hello." Lorelai answered.  
  
"Mom, you sure got to the inn quick." Rory said.  
  
"No traffic."  
  
"Sure."   
  
"Go watch your movie." Lorelai said.  
  
Rory smiled, "Okay bye." She looked over at Jess, "Told ya."  
  
"Still wanna watch the movie?" He asked.  
  
Rory nodded, "Yeah." 


	4. Kisses and late night chats

~LOL two chapters in one night, I'm so proud of me!~ ~Oh and PS Luisa I think you are right about it being Babette but I'm lazy and don't want to have to change it~  
  
After the movie Rory went into the kitchen to put the snack stuff up, "Are you pissed at me about last night?" Jess asked her.  
  
Rory blushed as she shook her head, "No."  
  
Jess smiled, "Okay."  
  
"Are you sorry that it happened?" She asked.  
  
He shook his head, "Not even a little."  
  
Rory nodded, "Okay."  
  
Jess stepped closer to her, "What would you do if history repeated it's self?" He asked.  
  
Rory locked eyes with him, "Are you saying it might?"  
  
They were inches apart, "It's a possibality." He said, then he leaned in and closed the gap between them.  
  
"I'm back." Lorelai said from the front door.  
  
Jess and Rory parted quickly, "In the kitchen." Rory called to her mother.  
  
Lorelai walked in and smiled, "How was the movie?" She asked.  
  
"It was good." Rory said.  
  
"Yeah, but I gotta go." Jess said as he headed for the door.  
  
"One movie and you're done?" Lorelai asked.  
  
Jess smiled, "Theres more?" He asked.  
  
Lorelai nodded, "Oh yes."  
  
They decided on Double Jepardy, after it was over Jess said he had to leave for real.  
  
"So he kissed you." Lorelai said when Jess left.  
  
Rory smiled, "Nothing gets past you."  
  
Lorelai tapped her self on the head, "Sharp as a tack."  
  
Rory nodded, "There was never any doubt."  
  
Lorelai nodded in satisfaction, "Good."  
  
"Yes he kissed me, we was kissing me when you came home." Rory said looking at her mother.  
  
Lorelai blushed, "Sorry, I may be sharp but my timing stinks."  
  
Rory nodded, "I agree."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Rory smiled and sat down at the table, "It's okay."  
  
The two talked for a while and then ordered pizza for supper.  
  
Later that night Rory was in her room working on her computer when an Instant Message came up.  
  
JMan85 Says: Hey Rory  
  
DG1 Says: Hey Jess  
  
JMan85 Says: You really need to change your screen name.  
  
DG1 Says: Yeah I guess DG is out since I'm not Dean's Girl anymore.  
  
JMan85 says: Yeah.  
  
DG1 Says: I'll change it later.  
  
JMan85 Says: You wanna go do something tonight?  
  
DG1 Says: It's already 10:18 what would we do?  
  
JMan85 Says: Yeah the 24 hour mini mart closed 18 minutes ago.  
  
DG1 Says: LOL  
  
DG1 Says: I can't believe you remembered that.  
  
JMan85 Says: I thought you were so amazing when I first met you. I remembered everything you said to me  
  
DG1 Says: Oh and you don't now?  
  
JMan85 Says: Thats not what I mean.  
  
DG1 Says: Sure it's not.  
  
JMan85 Says: You know I think you're great.  
  
DG1 Says: Well who doesn't?  
  
JMan85 Says: I don't know.  
  
DG1 Says: You wanna go for a walk?  
  
JMan85 Says: Would I say no to being with you?  
  
DG1 Says: I don't know.  
  
JMan85 Says: I'll be right over. 


End file.
